Core C, the Mouse Breeding and Microsurgery and Procedure Core will continue to serve all three Projects over all five years of the Program. There are two major functions of Core C: (1) The Mouse Breeding & Management Unit will continue to provide transgenic and null mice bred Into specific genetic backgrounds to each of the three projects of the Program. This Unit will provide sen/ices to mate and genotype the animals required for Projects 1-2-3. (2) The newly-formed Mouse Microsurgery and Procedure Unit has grown out of the expansion of the Program's studies. The goal of this Unit is to standardize all microsurgery procedures and procedures carried out by the Projects. This Unit will be responsible for lethal irradiation and bone marrow transplantation (Projects 2), femoral artery ligation for induction of hind limb ischemia (Project 2), assessment of reverse cholesterol transport (Project 1) and myocardial infarction (Project 3).